


Tastes

by Ivory_Feathers



Series: More than words [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Play, Relationship Negotiation, Rimming, Topping from the Bottom, Under-negotiated Kink, ineffable stamina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivory_Feathers/pseuds/Ivory_Feathers
Summary: Aziraphale opened his eyes to see the most exhausted, sweaty demon he had ever beheld. He watched as Crowley showed him what he had in his hand.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: More than words [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485734
Comments: 12
Kudos: 113





	Tastes

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I had every intention of including a plot. I really did. 
> 
> As previously, this is strictly speaking a continuation of the 'More than Words' series, picking up immediately after 'Habits', but it should pass as a standalone too. The first part is post-coital, so there are some comments about that, but don't worry, our boys get right back to business and as I mentioned, I totally forgot to include any plot here, so nobody is going to miss anything pivotal.
> 
> Dub-con tag is my usual precaution, the boys are willing and in love as far as I'm concerned, no angels or demons were hurt in the making of this fic!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

Crowley could definitely grow accustomed to waking up with his face buried in Aziraphale’s belly. He could listen to the soft, unnecessary breathing while his angel caressed his hair. Crowley could spend the rest of eternity luxuriating in the angel’s bed, nuzzling soft skin. He caressed the pale expanse of Aziraphale’s belly, delighting in the angel’s quiet shiver. He carefully drew back the bed covers, exposing Aziraphale’s nude body to mid-thigh. Crowley rested his head on Aziraphale’s stomach as he admired the angel. He gazed at Aziraphale’s soft cock nestled in pale pubic hair, reaching over to let his knuckles graze the soft skin before reaching further to cup the angel’s balls delicately. They rested hot and heavy in his palm as the angel brought his hand down to card through Crowley’s hair.

Crowley watched Aziraphale’s cock thicken and begin to rise before looking to the skin of the angel’s thighs, which Crowley had just recently worked to a flushed pink. Scratches stood out in a darker shade, together with a number of brilliant marks bearing the unmistakable outline of teeth. Crowley felt a brief thrill of excitement before dread took over and he repressed a shudder, remembering the rough treatment he had inflicted on Aziraphale’s body. He raised himself up on his elbow to review the damage he had done to Aziraphale’s chest.

Aziraphale watched Crowley with an expression of dramatic mournfulness as the demon took in the reddened skin of his chest. “Angel, have I hurt you?” whispered Crowley. Aziraphale pouted as the demon raised his face, but as their eyes met, Crowley couldn’t contain the self-satisfaction he felt from seeing his marks on the angel’s body.

Watching the facade fall away, a giggle escaped the pouting angel. “You wicked thing!” he exclaimed in half-hearted indignation “You’re not sorry at all, you utter brat!”

Crowley startled, opening his mouth to protest. “Don’t you dare, Crowley, don’t you dare! You’re proud, look at you!” Crowley huffed in protest as the angel did his level best to sound genuinely offended. “Look at me, you infernal creature, my skin is raw! It burns! You’re thrilled! Crowley, I am outraged!”

Crowley buried his smile in Aziraphale’s belly, kissing the skin in amends. “I didn’t mean to hurt you, angel” he insisted softly, looking back up at Aziraphale from under his lashes. Aziraphale observed the flirtatious eye contact with happy skepticism. He sighed and cupped Crowley’s chin, looking pointedly into the demon’s eyes. “Your eyes won’t lie to me, my love”. As Crowley gazed into Aziraphale’s eyes he realised that his own pupils were hugely dilated.

Crowley pouted into the angel’s chest, his expression growing somber as he looked at Aziraphale’s skin. The tender flesh was easily as pink as his thighs and Crowley could make out bite marks in the raw-looking skin. Aziraphale stroked Crowley’s cheek to get his attention and smiled softly at the demon as he sat up to straddle the angel’s thighs. They both ignored the angel’s infinitesimal flinch as his burning thighs came together. Aziraphale trembled as Crowley leaned forward to place a soft kiss to each of Aziraphale’s nipples. They stood hard and red. They looked painful, Crowley decided. “I’m sorry, angel” he whispered.

“I know, my love, we’re just teasing, darling.”

“You do have the most beautiful tits, though Angel!” Crowley laughed, gently cupping the soft swells of Aziraphale’s chest as Aziraphale squirmed and wriggled under him.

“Brat!” wailed the angel, “you brat! Stop that! Your hands are burning! Crowley!”

Crowley smirked, “I can’t help myself, Aziraphale, I can’t, you’re so delicious! I could feast on those tits for days!”

“Oh, you’re beastly!” cried Aziraphale even as Crowley lunged up to press his body the length of Aziraphale’s. When the angel stopped fidgeting, Crowley was gazing at him with an expression of serenity the angel couldn’t remember having seen on him before. Aziraphale took several long moments to enjoy it before leaning forward to take the demon’s mouth in a slow, passionate kiss.

Crowley broke away suddenly. “Hadn’t we decided something about nipple clamps, Angel?” Aziraphale dived on the demon’s mouth again, kissing Crowley fiercely until the demon broke away once more.

“We had! Your kisses will distract me from many things, Angel, but never will I forget that you promised me nipple clamps!”

Aziraphale laughed, making another lunge for Crowley’s mouth. “I promised no such thing and you know it!” he growled into Crowley’s mouth.

“Semantics, Angel!” cried Crowley, dodging the angel’s kisses and sitting back to ogle Aziraphale’s chest.

Aziraphale groped the bed covers, fighting the urge to pull them to his chest. Crowley may have enjoyed it but his softness was a source of some embarrassment to him regardless. It was difficult to let Crowley literally sit back and stare at the palest, pudgiest parts of him. A vague temptation crossed the angel’s mind. Just a small, harmless miracle. Tan, toned pecs for Crowley to kiss, instead of… ‘tits’.

“You look like an art critic in a gallery” he griped at the demon. Crowley indeed had an arm folded across his chest, his other hand resting against his face as he affected a deep study of the Angel’s chest.

“Our first nipple clamps, Angel, we must have perfection!”

Aziraphale sighed, wincing as Crowley pressed his palms to his tender chest. “Really Crowley, I don’t think I could possibly wear… anything like that” Crowley met his eye, the eager expression back on his face. Aziraphale did his best to keep the whine from his voice. “Not for a while, at least, my love. Not yet. Not until I heal”.

Crowley contemplated the angel a while before answering. “Then heal yourself”. 

They both knew why Aziraphale was enduring the abused skin.

“You told me not to, my love”.

Crowley’s eyes shone as he pressed himself against the angel. Aziraphale leaned in for another long kiss. “I suppose, Angel, in light of these new circumstances, I’d be willing to reconsider that directive”. Aziraphale groaned, his head falling back to thunk loudly against the headboard. Crowley kissed the angel’s chest tenderly, caressing the sensitive skin around the nipple. Aziraphale smiled despite his mortification. Crowley enjoyed his body. Loved it. Would throw a bloody fit if Aziraphale _dared_ change his corporation in any way, the angel knew. Aziraphale shuddered as Crowley sucked a freshly-healed nipple into his mouth, taking a generous swathe of flesh in the palm of his hand. Aziraphale let go the bed covers to clutch the demon to his chest.

”I love you, Crowley”.

“I know just the thing, Angel, you’re going to love them” Crowley wriggled against Aziraphale, though at least now, the angel’s skin was no longer burning. Aziraphale realised he would need to resort to drastic measures if he was to have any hope.

He brought his hands up under Crowley’s backside, momentarily interrupting the demon’s ramblings about nipple clamps, receiving a wide smile and eager kiss before Crowley happily resumed his soliloquy. Aziraphale spread his fingers out across Crowley’s butt and squeezed hard. Crowley gasped, leaning to kiss Aziraphale again. Aziraphale grasped the back of Crowley’s head, holding the demon firmly in his kiss as his other hand reached Crowley’s hole.

Aziraphale ran the flat of his hand, from his fingers to his palm, over Crowley’s hole and across his taint. Crowley arched his back to accommodate the touch, his kiss turning wet and sloppy in his distraction. “You cheat” he huffed into Aziraphale’s mouth. Aziraphale circled Crowley’s hole as he kissed back. “You spread yourself open so invitingly, my love, how could I resist? And you’re so ready for me still.” Aziraphale breached the demon easily with the tip of his middle finger, enjoying the feeling of the demon’s hole fluttering around him as Crowley clenched in surprise before relaxing. Aziraphale thrilled to feel Crowley sag against him, relaxing completely into the angel’s touch.

”Blue”

”My love? The colours are like the traffic lights, remember? Do you want me to stop?

”Your nipple clamps, Angel, they’ll be blue to match your eyes”.

Aziraphale beamed despite himself. He clearly wasn’t going to escape this. But he wasn’t going to be giving in easily either. “I was thinking you’d look lovely in red, actually, my love”.

Crowley extricated himself from Aziraphale’s grasp and sat back on the angel’s thighs, looking questioningly at Aziraphale. “Me? You’d like me to wear nipple clamps too?”

“No, Crowley, I was thinking you might enjoy some lace underwear”.

Crowley blinked.

Aziraphale leaned over to pull open the top drawer of his bedside table. He picked up a small bundle and leaned back to look at Crowley. “Specifically these”.

Crowley blinked. He was trying hard to process what had just happened, though it seemed very much as though the angel had been keeping underwear intended for him in his bedside table. _His bedside table_. Apparently red lace underwear. Crowley blinked. Crowley swallowed. There was red lace underwear for Crowley which was in that carefully wrapped bundle of tissue the angel was proffering. Crowley looked helplessly between Aziraphale and the innocent-looking bundle.

”Here you are, my darling”. Aziraphale took Crowley’s hands in turn and placed them on the bundle. Crowley seized Aziraphale’s hand before he could pull away. He clasped the angel’s fingers so that they could unwrap the bundle together. Crowley’s hands trembled as he frantically reminded himself that there was no need for him to be having trouble breathing. Guided gently by Aziraphale, they carefully unfolded the parcel to reveal the underwear. Crowley gasped when he spotted the bright red colour, caressing the material as he let the tissue fall away.

”Angel” he sighed as he stroked the material. It was softer than he had expected. The material was embossed with a sort of embroidered pattern, making it slightly thick and very soft. A tiny diamond feature adorned the front band. Despite the colour and material, the garment struck Crowley as quite modest.

”Angel”

”I’m glad you like them, my love, why don’t you try them on?”

Crowley suddenly felt a blush from his hairline to his chest. He had to reach out his hands to brace himself against Aziraphale’s chest.

“Do you need to take a break, my love?” Aziraphale pulled Crowley in to lie against him again, caressing his back. “Darling remember the colours we talked about, the traffic lights. You can just say a colour”.

”I know, Angel, I’m green, very, very green. I’m just… working up to it, all right?”

Aziraphale hugged Crowley tightly. “We’ll just stay here a moment then, my love, this is perfect.”

”You won’t make me forget, Angel”. Crowley wriggled out of Aziraphale’s grasp yet again, making the angel moan as their now hard cocks were rubbed together. Crowley opened his hand, showing Aziraphale the two lumps of deep blue silicone. The angel frowned, looking at the items the demon had produced. They looked nothing like any nipple clamps he had pictured, though admittedly, the angel did not have the broadest knowledge in this particular field. Two largish bulbous contraptions, with flared bases and an attached cylindrical shape clearly intended for a battery sat on the flat of Crowley’s hand. Crowley rolled the two devices around his palm, grasping one in his slim fingers to show Aziraphale the item in full. Aziraphale squinted at the silicone. The bulbs were hollow on the inside, while the underside of the flare had a textured surface. Aziraphale looked at Crowley curiously.

”Nipple suckers, Angel.”

Aziraphale inhaled sharply. After a moment, Crowley continued his explanation. “They’ll pinch less than clamps, so they’re good for beginners, but they vibrate, so they can still be very intense. You see? I squeeze here, press them on and when I let go, your nipples get sucked in here.”

”Pressing here turns on the vibrating function”. Aziraphale gawped as Crowley demonstrated, the suckers leaping to life and vibrating loudly in the quiet room. “They’ll increase blood flow to your nipples so your tits will be more sensitive when I’m sucking on them”. It was Aziraphale’s turn to blush fiercely as the demon smirked delightedly at him. “Let’s try them on, I know you’ll love them”.

Aziraphale caught Crowley’s hands and looked up at the eager demon. “I love you, Crowley, thank you for… those, my darling. I have something planned for us just now, though, my love, and I want to be able to concentrate. Can we save these for after?”

Crowley did an appalling job of hiding his disappointment. Aziraphale somehow managed to smile fondly at him despite the demon flicking his nipples regretfully. The angel grabbed the globes of Crowley’s ass, pulling the demon against him and returned his fingers to the demon’s hole. Aziraphale sighed against Crowley’s cheek as he teased the demon’s entrance with his fingers. “Are you going to tell me the plan, then, Angel?” Aziraphale kissed Crowley deeply, eventually breaking away to prod significantly at the tacky hole. “I want you to clean yourself up, my darling, and dress yourself.”

”No, Angel, no! I don’t want to go out”

”We’re not going anywhere, my love, I want to see you model your new underwear for me, that’s all.”

”Then why won’t you wear my nipple suckers while you watch me?”

”I told you, darling, I want to be able to concentrate” Aziraphale petted the demon’s cheek affectionately. “Those will be very distracting to both of us and you know it. There’s something I want to do first, after which I promise I will endure your vibrating nipple sucking thingies to your heart’s content.” Crowley brightened at that suggestion, accepting a kiss to seal the deal, while Aziraphale wondered belatedly how badly he’d regret his offer. He really needed to remember that cutting a deal with a demon was not a good idea.

The demon turned his attention to the small piece of red fabric still clutched in his hand. Crowley rolled himself off Aziraphale’s thighs to sit on the edge of the bed. He held up the small red garment and considered it.

Crowley was sticking to their new ‘rule’ which required him to dress himself the slow, human way. Aziraphale was so proud, watching Crowley roll silently to the side of the bed and study how best to proceed. The demon had opened up the underwear and was lowering it to his feet when Aziraphale spoke. “Have you cleaned yourself thoroughly, darling, inside and out?”

”Of course, Angel. Oh.” Crowley turned to look at Aziraphale in confusion.

”It’s all right, my love, we hadn’t decided anything. I think in future, though, I’d like to care for your hole myself, if I may”. Going by the angel’s tone, Crowley wasn’t convinced a response was actually required. “May I watch you dress yourself, darling?”

”Yes, Angel”. It was barely a whisper, but Aziraphale heard. He settled in, resting his clasped hands on his middle and fixing Crowley with a calmly expectant gaze. The fallen bed covers hid the angel’s privates from view, the folds even obscuring any tenting. Apart from some ruffled hair and a bare torso, the angel looked infuriatingly casual.

Crowley tore his eyes away from the angel and turned his attention back to the task at hand. He leaned forward to lower the underwear to his feet once more, carefully holding it open at the waist. Crowley narrowly avoided kneeing himself in the face as he raised his foot. Crowley huffed and tried again, planting the heel of his foot while raising his toes. He slipped the underwear under his arch and rolled his foot forward. Success! Crowley repeated the process on the other foot until the underwear rested on his ankles. Crowley puffed out a frustrated breath. He must have done this before, he supposed, though the details escaped him. There had to be a better way. Resting his elbows on his knees, Crowley risked a glance at the angel over his shoulder.

Aziraphale’s best poker face was flushed pink as he smiled reassuringly. “Do you like how they feel, my love?”

Crowley decided to ignore both the poker face and the pink flush before he could fully consider that they might indicate amusement rather than arousal. He looked back at his ankles, now draped in the soft, fine material which tickled the hair of his ankles if he moved. “They’re nice, Angel” Crowley announced to his knees.

“Finish putting them on and go look at yourself in the mirror, darling”.

Crowley looked around. Aziraphale had placed a large free-standing mirror near the foot of the bed. The demon leaned forward, seized the underwear - carefully - and pulled it up to his knees. He stood up suddenly, yanking the underwear up as he went and turning his back on Aziraphale. Crowley shuffled to the mirror, arranging himself into the unfamiliar underwear as he went. He fidgeted and fussed a long while, trying to settle himself, forgetting entirely that Aziraphale was quietly watching all the wriggling from the back. Crowley finally dared to look in the mirror to check on his appearance. The underwear was indeed quite modest, it covered him well. His cock and balls sat snugly in the soft material. The diamond feature drew attention to his lean stomach and his defined hips were highlighted by the cut of the briefs. As Crowley twisted to admire himself, the edges of the material caressed his butt and he wiggled his hips to recreate the sensation. Then he spotted the angel’s reflection.

Crowley beamed at Aziraphale in the mirror, spinning around to face him. “I love… it. Angel. I love it, thank you.

”You’re beautiful, Crowley darling, I love you”.

Aziraphale watched Crowley turn back to the mirror and admire his figure in the mirror. Crowley laughed and twirled, coming back to check Aziraphale’s reaction in the mirror. Crowley steadied himself against the mirror frame and rested his forehead against the glass as he watched Aziraphale admire him.

Aziraphale watched as Crowley turned and strode around the bed, performing one final spin on his heel before sitting down beside Aziraphale. Crowley stretched out over Aziraphale’s chest to kiss the angel happily. Aziraphale wrapped his arms around the demon, grasping his hair and pressing their mouths together. He kissed Crowley ravenously as he grasped the waistband of the demon’s red underwear, snapping it against his skin hard enough to make Crowley jolt in surprise. When Aziraphale finally let him go, Crowley sagged against him dizzily, huffing out a laugh, before climbing to straddle Aziraphale’s thighs once again.

”Let me get a good look at you, love, turn around”. Crowley looked puzzled.

“Turn how?”

”Turn around, love. Sit on my legs the same way but face away from me”.

Hesitantly, Crowley got to his knees, only for the angel to grab a hold of his backside and press his face against his crotch. Crowley’s cock was hard, pressing against the fabric. Aziraphale pressed several firm kisses along its length before he looked up at Crowley, his eyes glassy. “Turn around, my love. Now. Turn around.”

Crowley swiftly rearranged himself, sitting back down in the angel’s lap before leaning back against the angel’s chest, opening his body to the angel’s touches. Aziraphale tutted gently. “Sit up, my love, let me see you.”

Crowley got to his knees and let Aziraphale manhandle him into position, wrapping an arm firmly around his mid-section. Crowley was somewhat confused at the shuffle, but the kisses to his lower back and caresses to his cock kept any argument at bay. Crowley’s brain suddenly caught up as Aziraphale began pressing him forward, keeping his lower half in place. Crowley cried out as the angel ducked his face into the gusset of Crowley’s underwear and sighed. Crowley lost his balance as he fell forward, his hands scrabbling for purchase on the soft bedcovers. Aziraphale had a tight grip of his middle though, Crowley’s ass was held firmly in place on the angel’s face. Crowley flailed until Aziraphale shifted his knees to give the poor demon something to brace against. Crowley panted as the blood rushed to his head, feeling Aziraphale’s fingers poke through the lacy fabric of his underwear to nudge at his hole.

”Aziraphale, don’t tear them, please, don’t you dare. Don’t! They’re mine, don’t you dare, you gave them to me! You can’t!” Crowley wailed as he struggled to find a position, but he couldn’t move much from the angel’s steady grip. His legs were tucked fast against the angel’s body, levering his torso down onto the sheets below and making it difficult for him to get his arms under himself, much less control his position. Crowley shivered at the thought.

Aziraphale hummed into Crowley’s taint, but disentangled his fingers from the material. His fingers traced the material to the waistband, which he slowly rolled down Crowley’s ass. The delicate fabric was gently rolled past the demon’s tailbone, exposing his hole to Aziraphale. The demon’s face burned with the embarrassment of his position. The angel was right there. He could feel the humidity of the Aziraphale’s hot breath all the way from his balls to his tailbone. The angel rolled the material down as far as it would go, all the way past Crowley’s ass to the top of his thighs, where he tugged it into a neat line, wedging Crowley’s legs into position, trapped as much by the material as by Aziraphale’s torso.

Aziraphale cupped Crowley’s cock gently through the material, leaning down in between Crowley’s legs to press a kiss to the back of the demon’s balls. The material was clammy to the touch already. “Is your cock all right this way, my dear, or is the material digging into you?” Crowley nodded frantically into the sheets. “And your balls, darling?” More nodding. Aziraphale rested his cheek against Crowley’s ass while the demon arranged himself, twisting to take the pressure off his neck and shoulders. Crowley rested his head on his arm, turning to look at Aziraphale. Mortified, he realised that the angel’s head was entirely obscured from view, though he could feel the softness of his skin and the tickle of his hair against his backside. “My love, you need to talk to me right now. I have every intention of savouring your hole like it deserves so you’re going to be like this for a very long time.” Crowley whimpered at the angel’s words, which he felt as a low rumble through his skin. “Give me your hand, darling.” Crowley wriggled around until he could reach back to take Aziraphale’s hand. “Remember our colours, darling? Traffic lights. Red means-“

”Green!” Crowley screeched. “Green, unbelievably green, Angel! Green!” Crowley’s face was burning with shame and hot tears filled his eyes. He was so turned on he could discorporate.

”I love you, my beautiful darling” whispered Aziraphale, giving Crowley’s hand a squeeze before seizing the globes of the demon’s ass.

“My beautiful, beautiful darling” Aziraphale whispered again, his mouth close enough to Crowley’s asshole to feel the heat from the demon’s body on his lips. His breath ghosted over Crowley’s entrance, causing the demon to shiver.

Aziraphale carefully placed his lips against the skin of Crowley’s hole, enjoying the warmth of the skin, breathing in the scent of Crowley’s most intimate parts, eyes closed, breathing calmly and deeply. Crowley sobbed loudly as his legs trembled under Aziraphale’s touch. Aziraphale made no move as the demon squirmed, easily maintaining his light contact with the furled skin of Crowley’s entrance as the demon quivered with sensation.

Slowly, Aziraphale began tracing circles around Crowley’s hole, keeping his lips and nose in contact with the skin only as lightly as he could manage without breaking contact. Aziraphale caressed Crowley’s butt cheeks as he moved, breaking his pattern occasionally to trace a long, slow diagonal directly over Crowley’s entrance. He let his lips catch and drag on the puckered skin before continuing his slow circles. Gradually, Aziraphale added light kisses to his slow orbits. Finally, as he moved his lips over Crowley’s hole, he paused, and gently placed a kiss right on the bud before he moved on. Aziraphale kissed lightly around once more, ending his loop with a kiss on Crowley’s hole. Aziraphale continue his new pattern to his satisfaction until on one pass, he stilled his movements, repeating his gentle kiss to Crowley’s ring. Again. And again. Aziraphale lavished Crowley with light kisses to his hole. The demon wept openly, his thighs shaking wildly by Aziraphale’s head. Soon, Aziraphale’s kisses began to press on the skin, as he began to kiss directly onto the rim of Crowley’ entrance, applying pressure to the muscle with his lips.

Crowley keened softly, turning his head away from the overwhelming sensations as though it would provide relief. Instead, Crowley found himself facing the mirror at the end of the bed. The demon took in the sight before him, his own body writhing in the sheets, his burning red face covered in tears and his ass held firmly by… Aziraphale. The angel was watching him, Crowley realised, watching this obscene act in a full-length mirror. The angel pressed one slow, easy kiss to the demon’s hole and Crowley swore he could feel the smile as he stared into the angel’s red face, his glassy eyes. It was so much. It was so much. Aziraphale knew the moment Crowley gave in, as the demon’s full body finally sagged against his own. The grip on his legs disappeared and Crowley’s limp body sprawled across him.

Aziraphale continued kissing all around Crowley’s furled hole, admiring each tremor all the more knowing Crowley was past any self-control. Every time Crowley’s sensitive muscle twitched, Aziraphale would pinch at it with his lips, squeezing the skin carefully. Slowly, Aziraphale teased the muscles loose with his lips, kissing and pressing until he could suck a little of Crowley’s rim between his lips and tease the skin with a touch of his tongue. He teased and pressed and loosened the muscles of Crowley’s entrance, eventually stilling his movements over the ring. This time, Aziraphale pressed his mouth to Crowley in a firm and loving kiss. Instead of pulling back, the angel slipped his tongue out and licked over the area he had just kissed. He licked and kissed, licked and kissed.

The angel paused to listen to the desperate sounds Crowley was making, completely lost to the sensations of the angel enjoying his body in the most obscenely intimate way.

Each time the angel licked, he applied a little pressure to Crowley’s entrance, slowly working into the demon. Aziraphale placed a sloppy, open mouth kiss to his helpless demon’s asshole. He licked around to find the centre of Crowley’s pucker with the tip of his tongue and firmly speared into Crowley’s sphincter, pressing his mouth against the demon’s ass, pushing as deep as he could, enjoying the sharp keen it drew from Crowley. Aziraphale slowly pulled his tongue back, pressing at the rim muscles with he tip of his tongue, then flattening his tongue to lick and suck the muscles.

Keeping his tongue as flat and broad as he could, Aziraphale pressed himself back inside. He alternated the movements of his tongue between thin and fat, all the while kissing and sucking on Crowley’s rim. Aziraphale’s tongue stroked Crowley’s passage as the angel discovered the taste and feel of the demon’s hole. He kissed Crowley’s hole deeply, exploring the entrance with his tongue, pushing in, laving the walls of the demon’s anus, relishing Crowley’s insides. Aziraphale pressed his face to Crowley’s ass in earnest at last, laving his hole as best he could with his tongue, lips and teeth pressing at the ring of muscle where his tongue pushed in, saliva sliding down Crowley’s taint. Aziraphale pushed his face into Crowley’s ass for all he was worth, attacking Crowley’s sphincter as he would his mouth, inexpert but strong and demanding.

Crowley had no idea when he had come but he must have done at least once. He could feel the wetness in his underwear, down his legs and beneath him on the sheets. His ass was soaked, drool tickled his taint and the angel was still gorging himself. Crowley moaned at the feeling of Aziraphale’s tongue pushing into him. It felt so foreign, humiliating but exquisite at the same time. Crowley couldn’t have imagined ever being possessed as thoroughly as Aziraphale was making sure to take him. Crowley slumped against the angel and let him push his tongue past the ring of muscles again. Crowley clenched tentatively, feeling his ring exert pressure on the intrusion. Aziraphale gasped in surprise and pressed his tongue back against the muscles of Crowley’s hole, enjoying the feeling of the muscles tiring and giving way to him, allowing him to roll his tongue victoriously back into the demon’s anus.

Aziraphale pumped his tongue into Crowley, his grip tightening on the demon’s ass, his mouth pressing to Crowley’s hole as he sucked, kissing and licking at Crowley’s loosened pucker. Crowley thought he lost track of time again as he endured the intensity of Aziraphale’s latest attack, until the angel finally fell back against the headboard exhausted, releasing Crowley from his grasp.

Crowley rallied enough to stretch his legs, pushing himself away from Aziraphale. His whole body felt heavy and sluggish as he moved. His underwear was biting uncomfortably into his legs, so he tried to pull them back into place, only to realise the material was a tangled, sodden mess of bodily fluids. He pulled them off instead, flicking them away.

Crowley rolled himself over to find himself lying on his back in front of Aziraphale. Crowley’s body trembled with arousal as he observed the angel. Aziraphale was flushed red to his belly. His pupils were huge in his glassy eyes. His lips were swollen and his face was wet.

Aziraphale opened his mouth with a croak, cleared his throat and tried again. “Did you enjoy that as much as I did, my love?” Crowley stared at the angel, who chuckled tiredly. “My love I’m going to need your help now, I have, em, well I’m going to need you". He gestured vaguely at the covers between them.

Crowley somehow found the energy to sit up. He pulled back the covers to reveal the angel’s cock, dark and flushed. Aziraphale was wet here too, he had obviously already come, but he clearly needed to come again. “Crowley my darling, I’m afraid I’m really rather tired, I want you to ride me.”

Crowley couldn’t quite believe it when he felt himself blush. Aziraphale smiled adoringly at the demon. “Oh, Crowley, my love, come here to me”.

Crowley shuffled himself over to straddle the angel’s thighs once more. He couldn’t stop looking at Aziraphale’s face, fascinated by the evidence of what the angel had done to him. He felt so self-conscious and thrilled at the same time. He reached for his discarded underwear lying beside Aziraphale. He found a patch of dry material and began carefully mopping the angel’s face. Aziraphale smiled as Crowley leaned this forehead against the angel’s and began pressing chaste kisses to his mouth.

Crowley leaned against Aziraphale as he edged forward to position himself over the angel’s cock. Aziraphale hissed as Crowley’s ass brushed the hot glans. “Wait my darling let me feel you, are you wet enough or do you need to be prepared?” Crowley kneeled, leaning against the angel as Aziraphale’s fingers found his hole and gently pressed into him. Crowley couldn’t help a small grimace at the stretch on his sensitive opening.

“M’fine, Angel”

”You’re not”

”I want to, Angel, I want to feel you, please”. Crowley sat backwards suddenly, but Aziraphale was faster, grabbing his ass firmly and pulling Crowley back towards him.

”Green, Angel, green! I want to, please!” Crowley whined pitifully as he twisted in Aziraphale’s arms.

”Red, Crowley! Stop that, right now.” The angel yanked Crowley forward as he spoke.

Crowley fell against him, startled. “Wha?” It hadn’t occurred to him that Aziraphale might ever be the one to use their safe word. He looked questioningly down at Aziraphale, who was maintaining a firm grip on him. Aziraphale huffed in frustration as he rested his head against the demon’s soft belly. To his credit, Crowley didn’t panic, gently resting his hands on the angel’s shoulders and waiting. When Aziraphale finally looked up, he fixed Crowley with a stern gaze which made Crowley feel like he’d just been summoned by Beelzebub. But the angel spoke softly.

”Darling if pain is something that thrills you, we will need to discuss it very thoroughly beforehand, but I can’t allow you to injure yourself, love. I certainly won’t allow any damage to your perfect little hole”. Crowley gasped, his mouth going dry. _Allow_ the angel had said. Crowley suddenly felt the weight of that single word, a shiver went up his spine, making him blush fiercely. Aziraphale quietly gauged the demon’s reaction, sighing as he rested his forehead against the demon’s belly once more. His grip on Crowley’s ass was still firm enough to hold the demon in place. “Will you do as you’re told, love?”

Crowley’s eyes watered as he nodded at the top of the angel’s head. Aziraphale had to look up at him questioningly. “Yes, Angel” whispered the demon.

”Take this, then, love”. Aziraphale let produced a tube and handed it to Crowley, who blushed as he realised he’d just been given lubricant. The angel’s hands returned to grip the demon’s ass, kneading the muscles firmly before pulling the globes gently apart until Crowley felt the air on his spit-clammy hole and shivered. “Put some on your fingers, love, then open yourself up for me”. Crowley’s knees almost gave way, but Aziraphale held him up, shifting their position slightly, so he could see around Crowley’s side. Crowley didn’t think he could blush any more, but he was wrong. The demon squirted far too much of the cold gel onto his fingers and reached back, looking over his shoulder, only to find himself making eye contact with the angel in that bloody mirror! Again! Crowley whimpered as he took in the sight of Aziraphale holding his ass open, his hole puffy and red-looking from being licked loose by the angel. Aziraphale smirked at Crowley, looking entirely debauched as he placed a wet kiss to the demon’s hip.

”I want you to touch yourself, darling, put your fingers inside yourself one by one, my love, stretch your beautiful little hole for my cock”. Crowley felt hot tears roll down his face as he brought the tips of his fingers to his hole and pressed two in at once. Aziraphale quickly grabbed his wrist. “Ah, ah, ah! Carefully my love, you have to be patient, slow. One at a time, my love, in and out, that’s right, enjoy it my darling”. Aziraphale guided Crowley’s hand as he spoke. The demon trembled and squirmed as he pumped his own hole, fucking himself slowly on his fingers while Aziraphale watched him carefully. “Do you like it, Crowley?” The demon made a sound not entirely unlike a moo, which didn’t mean much to the angel, but he nodded too, so Aziraphale continued.

“How beautifully you offer yourself to me, my love.” Aziraphale kissed Crowley’s hip tenderly as the demon continued his work, thrusting his overly-wet fingers inside himself with a loud squelch. “So eager. You’re getting wet and loose for me, my love, do you like feeling this wet and loose?” Crowley managed a grunt in response. Aziraphale teased Crowley’s hole with his first and middle fingers alongside the demon’s own fingers, pressing the slick rim of the demon’s entrance as he spoke. “Talk to me, my darling, tell me about your wet hole. Tell how you love feeling loose and wet for me. Tell me you want my cock”.

”F-fuck”.

”Soon, darling” the angel chuckled softly. “Tell me about your hole, love, does it feel greedy? You look so sloppy my beautiful darling, are you aching for my cock yet?”.

”M’ready, Angel” muttered the demon as he pulled his fingers from his hole.

”Yes my love, I believe you are quite eager for my cock, now all you have to do is tell me”. Crowley huffed and pushed himself backwards as if to sit down, but the angel still held him firmly. Crowley tried again, pushing against the angel. “Fuuck!” he yowled in frustration. “Fuck!” “Angel!” he whimpered, clutching Aziraphale’s shoulders for balance. He rested his head against the headboard, pressing his eyes firmly shut. “Fuck, Angel, fuck me. I’m wet and ready just for you. I’m so horny from feeling your hot tongue inside my loose asshole, fuck your cock into my sloppy hole, please, Angel, now”.

Aziraphale gave the demon’s ass a gentle squeeze. ”Look at me, my love.” Crowley groaned dramatically and pushed himself back to look down at the angel. Aziraphale looked him in the eye. “Crowley, my love, those were some deliciously dirty words, darling, thank you for trying so hard, you are absolutely filthy”. The angel huffed out a trembling breath against his belly and Crowley suddenly realised how much the angel had been controlling himself all this time. The angel’s hot breath on his cock was torturous and Crowley squirmed. Aziraphale drew a trembling breath and kissed the tip of Crowley’s cock as it bobbed in front of him. He looked up at the frustrated demon. “I want more than just dirty words from you my love. Talk to me. Tell me what you want. I need to know what you’re thinking, my love”. Crowley thought the sight of his angel begging might break his heart.

”I want you, Angel. I always want you. I want us. I want to feel you become part of me. I want to fuck myself on your cock until you come inside me”.

Aziraphale looked up at Crowley as he took the tip of the demon’s cock into his mouth and suckled gently. Crowley came with a sob into the angel’s mouth. It was sweet relief, though it did little enough to ease any of the frustration Crowley felt from the shallow fucking of his own fingers. Aziraphale continued to suckle him softly, swallowing eagerly, each gulp pressing the demon’s sensitive cock as he spent himself. Crowley whimpered pitifully.

Aziraphale expelled the demon’s soft cock from his mouth with a wet pop. He held Crowley by the elbows and helped the demon carefully lower himself onto his weeping cock. Crowley watched the angel let his head fall back against the headboard, though Aziraphale never took his eyes off Crowley. They hissed in chorus as Crowley pressed himself down along the angel’s length. Aziraphale trembled as Crowley pressed his hands to his belly to balance himself. He whined as he bottomed out, impaling himself fully, his soft cock grazing the angel’s belly as he adjusted to the hot cock filling him up. Crowley panted as he forced his exhausted body to relax around the intrusion, but he was sensitive from having come so recently that he was having trouble enjoying the angel’s size. He drove himself up and down Aziraphale’s cock, feeling every bump and drag as his soft cock bobbed uselessly. He whined at Aziraphale. “Too… much… darling?” the angel panted. He must have been fit to burst, thought Crowley, and his cock very nearly twitched at the thought. Aziraphale visibly gathered himself to look at the red-faced demon struggling beautifully on his cock. Crowley rallied and leaned on the angel’s hips, his leg muscles protesting as he raised himself up again, dragging himself to the very tip of Aziraphale’s cock.

”Wait” Crowley looked at Aziraphale in confusion. He watched as Aziraphale reached for Crowley’s underwear, lying forgotten on the pillow beside him. “Open your mouth, my love”. Crowley’s brain drew a blank as he held his mouth open for Aziraphale, who stuffed the damp briefs into Crowley’s mouth. The demon’s cock wept onto the angel’s belly as it swelled, Crowley nearly choking with the shock of feeling himself throbbing with the renewed arousal of tasting himself seeping from his underwear. His mouth watered at the taste and he tried to swallow. “Keep your mouth open, my love, so I can see”. The demon and the angel watched each other as Crowley’s mouth slowly filled with drool which started dribbling down his chin from the corners of his mouth.

Crowley’s legs burned from supporting his awkward position. His hole clenched the tip of Aziraphale’s cock. He snorted in exhaustion as he sank slowly down the length of Aziraphale’s cock until he had fully impaled himself, shoulders sagging and unable to move. There was simply no way he could endure any further. He looked at Aziraphale desperately, but the angel was panting hard, eyes closed in concentration. It would take so little to push him over the edge.

”Anvuhw”. Crowley felt a pang of humiliation but he kept his mouth open, ignoring the ache in his jaw.

Aziraphale opened his eyes to see the most exhausted, sweaty demon he had ever beheld. He watched as Crowley showed him what he had in his hand. Two blue suction cups with battery attachements. Crowley wiped the suction cup across his spit covered chin as he pinched the bulb before pressing one gently over Aziraphale’s nipple. The angel squirmed as the device drew his flesh up and stuck fast from the suction, squeezing and tugging his nipple. Crowley carefully repeated the process with the second cup, as Aziraphale’s body began to tremble wildly. Crowley quickly located the switch for the batteries and turned on the vibrating function of both suckers. The angel wailed as he came inside his demon.


End file.
